Limbo
Summary Demonstrating his art of dimensional travel, Limbo is the magician Warframe, tapping into the Void to disrupt the very fabric of space itself. Much like all Tenno, he is led by The Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | Unknown Name: Limbo Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Warframe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, Skilled Martial Artist, can banish his opponents into the Rift, Spatial Manipulation, can manipulate a separate dimension, Immortality (type 1), Statistics Amplification, can erase opponents via Cataclysm, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) | Unknown (Can enhance his abilities to a varying degree, can potentially cause dimensional collapse) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Possibly Omnipresent (The Lotus has stated that Limbo is nowhere yet everywhere at the same time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Continent Class | Unknown Durability: At least Large Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) | Unknown Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 87 meters with Banish, Cataclysm creates a 40 meter spatial rip Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Banish:' Limbo displaces a target into the Rift Plane, inflicting damage if hostile. *'Rift Walk:' Limbo travels to the Rift Plane, effectively rendering Limbo completely intangible to people within the Material Plane, despite still being able to see and bring others into the Rift with him via Banish *'Rift Surge:' Limbo surges void energy through the Rift Plane, amplifying his strength in the process. *'Cataclysm:' A violent blast of void energy tears open space within the Material Plane that grants access to a pocket of the Rift Plane, appearing as a swirling sphere of void energy. Limbo can completely collapse it in another violent blast as he sees fit. *'Channeling:' Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Material Limbo | Rift Limbo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier